Dwie osoby, dwie drużyny. Zmagania finalistów.
My Small Restaurant Odcinek 29 'Chris: '''I tak doszliśmy do finału. Przez cały sezon zmagaliśmy się w kuchni. Wielkie zakończenie My Small Restaurant. Dwie drużyny w których kapitanami będą Heather i Trent. Zasady bardzo prostę. Uczestnicy muszą skąpletować pięcio osobowe drużyny. W ich drużynach będą znajdować się looserzy My Small Restaurant, a reszta będzie próbowała tego co uda im się przygotować. Na koniec po szczegółowej ocenie zdecydujemy kto dołączy do Arthura i Agaty, Sadie i Alejandro jako zwycięzca czwartego Sezonu! To już iedługo tylko w My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Salon '''Heather: '''I tak dotrwaliśmy do finału Trent. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Tak finał! Wiedziałam że w końcu doczekam się tego momentu, ale ne wiedziałam że to będzie aż tak szybko. W sumie to było oczywiste że w końcu moja strategia doprowadzi mnie do finału. Bo bądźmy szczerzy. Kto został. Trent? Tęskni za Gwen i płacze w nocy w pokoju. Więc widzę już siebie jako zwycięzce. Ciekawe czego mamy się spodziewać w finale. '''Trent: '''Super uczucie. '''Heather: '''Co nie? Och, ale i tak to ja wygram. '''Trent: '''Może, czy ja wiem? (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'I dotrwałem jakimś fuksem do finału. Sam nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył, nawet jakby Gwen mi to powiedziała, ale jakie ja mam szanse na zwycięstwo? Przy Heather?? No błagam was. Heather to świetny strateg. Na pewno wykiwa mnie w jakimś wyścigu czy, czymś takim. Chyba trzeba szykować się na srebrny medal. I czekać na chwile w której wylecę. '''Heather: '''No oczywiście, ale co Chris dla nas przygotował. To mnie najbarsziej martwi. '''Trent: '''Sam nie wiem. Grałem we wszystkich sezonach. Pożyjemy zobaczymy Heather. '''Heather: '''Niestety to wiem. (z megafonu)'Chris: 'Gratuluje wam finału ludzie, a teraz marsz do kuchni. Kuchnia '''Chris: '''Zaczeliścię te gre w 23 osoby, potem doszli Ivan i Fretka, ale pokonaliście ich, a teraz powalczycie o zwycięztwo! '''Heather: '''A co mamy robić by wygrać? '''Chris: '''To bardzo prostę Heather. (Chris objaśna zasady które były wymienione na początku) '''Trent: '''Dobra. Czyli mamy wybrać te drużyny, a gdzie są nasi looserzy. '''Chris: '''Zaraz będą. ''wchądzą 'Heather: '''Hej, ale są tu też ludzie których nie było w tym sezonie. '''Chris: '''Wiem o tym. '''Trent: '''Czyli między nimi też mamy wybierać? '''Chris: '''Jeżeli chcecie przegrać to tak. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Dobrze. Ale kogo tu wybrać? Może Duncan? Ale trochę się boje jego wymuchów złości. Hmm pewnie zacznie Heather, a ona weźmie McKey. '''Chris: '''Dobrze zacznijmy. Więc może pierwsza Heather. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Mam taką teze. Jeżeli nie doszłeś do finału gdzieś cię wykonano i nie jesteś dobry. I kogo tu wygrać? Hmm. '''Heather: '''Dobra wybieram ... McKey. '''McKey: '''Tak! ''McKey staje obok Heather. 'Chris: '''Trent! Twoja kolej! '''Trent: '''Hmm JJ. '''JJ: '''Super. Dzięki stary. ''JJ staje obok Trenta 'Heather: '''Arthur. Wiem że nie powinnam, ale biere go. '''Arthur: '''Ehh no dobra. ''Arthur staje obok Heather 'Trent: '''Hmm Lindsay. '''Lindsay: '''Jej! Ale o co chodzi? ''Lindsay stoi w miejscu, a po chwili ktoś wypycha ją w strone Trenta. 'Heather: '''Co dalej ... Beth. Tylko bez kazań mi tutaj. '''Beth: '''Dobrze tylko się nie denerwuj. ''Beth staje obok Heather 'Trent: '''Wiem że będzie kosztować mnie to życiem, ale Duncan. '''Duncan: '''Co? (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'Dobra ... umiem gotować, ale nie gdy cały świat na to patrzy. '''Trent: '''Dobra chodź. '''Duncan: '''Grr. No dobra. ''Duncan staje obok Trenta 'Chris: '''Pamiętajcie możecie jeszcze wziąść po jednej osobie do waszych drużyn. '''Heather: '''Wybieram Vere. Jest dobra w te klocki. '''Vera: '''Dzięki Heather to miłe ''Vera staje obok Heather 'Trent: '''Kogo tutaj wybrać, kogo tutaj wybrać. A niech stracę ... Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Niczego nie stracisz tylko zyskasz. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Spadław z Mont Everestu. Potem musiałam z Duncanem dojechać do Chin, mdokładnie do Pekinu, a potem musiałam się wkraść na samolot lecący do USA. Błagam tylko mi nie mówcie że niczego teraz w życiu nie przeżyłam. ''Courtney staje obok Trenta 'Chris: '''Ok a więc oto drużyna Heather. *McKey, Arthur, Beth, Vera '''McKey: '''Heather pokonamy go! '''Vera: '''Dobrze mówisz McKey. '''Chris: '''A drużyna Trenta to: *JJ, Lindsay, Duncan, Courtney '''Courtney: '''Wygramy ten program! '''Lindsay: '''Tak wygramy! '''Trent: '''Mamy duże szanse. '''Chris: '''No dobra macie 30 minut od teraz by sę przygotować, więc czas i start! ''kuchnia Trenta 'Trent: '''Dobra ludzie współpraca przede wszystkim. '''Courtney: '''Dobrze. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Mam wiele zastrzeżeń co do planu Trenta. Ehh dlaczego nie mogę pracować z Heather. '''JJ: '''Dobra chyba wszystko gotowe. '''Lindsay: '''U mnie też wszystko gotowe. '''Duncan: '''Dobra zaczynamy? Chcę mieć to upokożenie już za sobą. '''Trent: '''Czekajmy tylko na sygnał Chrisa. ''kuchnia Heather 'Heather: '''Ludzie wiem że to będzie dla mnie trudne, ale musimy współpracować. '''Vera: '''Tak współpracować. '''Arthur: '''Współpraca, współpraca. '''Beth: '''Raczej wygramy, raczej. '''Heather: '''Takie myślenie kocham. '''Beth: '''Dziękuje Heather. Wiesz może mogłabym... '''Heather: '''Nie. '''Beth: '''No dobrze. '''Heather: '''Dobrze. Wszystko mamy przygotowane? '''Vera: '''Tak jest pani kapitan. '''Heather: '''Dobrze to czekamy na sygnał Chrisa. '''Chris: '''Dobrze. Otwieramy Restauracje! ''wszyscy goście zajmują swoje miejsca i... kuchnia Heather 'Heather: '''2 razy przegrzewki już! '''Arthur: '''Tak jest już się robi. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Arthur: 'Tak znowu rygalizacja! O ne mogę siebie zawieść teraz. '''Arthur: '''Proszę bardzo Heather! ''tymczasem w kuchni Trenta 'Duncan: '''Pieprzne danie będzie za 8 minut. '''Courtney: '''Co? Mówiłeś że za 4 Duncan! '''Duncan: '''A co za różnica? '''Courtney: '''Taka że dodatki będą już zimnę zanim to się ugotuje. '''Trent: '''Spokojnie uspokuj się Courtny! '''Courtney: '''Jak mam być spokojna z bandą tumanów! '''JJ: '''Mam złe przeczucia co do tego zadania. ''tymczasem w kuchni Heather 'McKey: '''Heather? Gdzie jest marchewka? '''Heather: '''Nie ma w magazynie? '''McKey; '''O to właśnie chodzi że nie ma. '''Heather: '''Jak to możliwe. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Wiem o tym że bez mojej pomocy Trent nie wygra dlatego ukradłam to z magazynku Heather. '''Vera: '''Ale beza marchewki nie ma ciasta. '''Arthur: '''I co teraz zrobimy? '''Heather: '''Zamiast marchewki urzyjcie korzenia od pietruszki, ale najpierw wygotujcie to w wywarze z cytryn i pomarańczy. '''McKey: '''Już się robi! ''zamówienia gonią zamówienia Kuchna Trenta 'Trent: '''Ostatnie zamówienie ludzie zostało. '''Drużyna Trenta: '''Wykonane! ''Kucnia Heather 'Heather: '''I zrobione to było trudne. Gabinet Chrisa '''Chris: '''Obsługe dzisiaj szybciej skończył Trent, ale Heather też skończyła szybko. Więc teraz zapytam was dlaczego ty masz wygrać. '''Heather: '''Ponieważ ciężko pracowałam cały sezon i wydaje mi się że powinnam wygrać. '''Trent: '''W sumie nie wiem dlaczego powinienem wygrać, ale bedę szczęśliwy jak wygram. '''Chris: '''Dobrze. ''3 minuty później 'Chris: '''Decyzja została podjęta. Trent, Heather podejdźcie do tych drzwi. ''Trent Heather podchodzą do drzwi. 'Chris: '''Gdy powiem trzy oboje na raz otworzycie drzwi. Drzwi zwycięzcy otworzą się, a derugie zostaną zamknięte czyli po prostu odpadasz. '''Heather: '''Uff uda mi się. '''Trent: '''Ale się denerwuje. '''Chris: '''Dobrze ... raz ... dwa ... ...trzy! ''oboje otwierają drzwi. 'Trent: '''Nie!!! '''Heather: '''Co drzwi są otwarte? Wygrywam! '''Sadie: '''Brawo Heather! '''Duncan: '''A niech to! '''Chris: '''Zwyciężczyni My Small Restaurant Heather! '''Heather: '''Tak! Udało mi się zwyciężyłam. '''Trent: '''Brawo Heather. '''Heather: '''Dzięki gdzie moja kasa? ''Chris przychodzi z walizką 'Heather: '''Oddawaj to! Tak wygrałam! '''Lindsay: '''Brawo Heather. '''Chris: '''I tak kończymy ten sezon. Heather jako zwyciężczyni, a teraz żegnam zobaczymy się w krótce. ''koniec Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant